When a desk or similar structure is provided with a top member that incorporates a transparent surface portion, it becomes possible to position a cathode ray tube (CRT) or monitor under the desk top surface for viewability through the transparent surface portion. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,866 and Lechman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727.
Such a monitor is in operative and functional association with a computer central processing unit (CPU) which can be in the desk structure or elsewhere as desired and also usually with a keyboard which is supported by the desk structure.
Because of the multiplicity of different desk structures and the like which can be equipped with a transparent top surface portion, there is a need in this new and developing art for a monitor support assembly that is adaptable for use in many different desk structures. The monitor support assembly should also be adjustable so as to regulate the tilt angle and the height of a monitor supported thereby relative to the overlying transparent surface portion of a desk structure so as to meet the needs of the individual use situation and the desires of the individual user. In addition, a monitor support assembly should be safe and effective for use by a user of such equipment.
The present invention provides such an improved monitor support assembly.